Strangers Like Me
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: HIATUS INDEFINITELY!
1. Chapter 1

**For people interested in reading a story with a lot of interesting action, this will be a kind of story that a lot of people will be interested in reading as well. In this story, it will be told in two different point of views! Two different people whom are one in the same, it's going to be a bit difficult to write about, but I am up for the challenge.**

**Renesmee thought she and Nahuel were the only dhampirs to ever exist in the magical vampire and werewolf world, but one day while out hunting with her imprinter Jacob, she gets kidnapped. Soon, she finds herself with a coven of many dhampirs like her, being led by a young woman named Rosalina, whom has a secret past of her own that involves with the Volturi. Jacob is now on the run to save her, when she doesn't really need to be save...but Rosalina, however, might say otherwise when one of Jacob's pack members imprints on her as well.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I ONLY OWN THE OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE FOR THIS STORY, THAT'S IT!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Nessie's POV_

I have always wondered why I feel like I am the only one in this world to be born from a human mother and a vampire father, besides Nahuel. It's just strange that I could exist in this world, and no one has ever heard of it being possible. Jake has always told me that I had a reason for existing, but what?

No matter what I do, I could never figure out where I belong and who I am, and I keep wondering if I will ever know who I am as a person. It's makes me feel so alone to never know what my purpose in life is, and it's hard to even ask my parents about it. However, I would rather not ask my father who can easily read my mind even though I hate it so much, and my mom would never be able to help me with any of my problems because she wouldn't understand it.

My mother wanting to give up her mortality to become a vampire with my father, even I don't understand it.

We haven't moved in a while since I was born, which was a good thing, but lately people are wondering why my grandfather Carlisle hasn't age so there's a possibility that we will have to move pretty soon. I was sitting on the cliff that Jacob and the other wolves would jump off from time to time. The wind was blowing through my dark curls, and I feel like I could fly. "Well, what do you wanna do now?" Jake asked me, coming over to sit down next to me.

"I don't know, I mean we'd already went over to your house..."

"Yep."

"And we already went for a hunt..."

"Uh huh," Jacob smirked at me, while pulling me up to stand.

"Well, we could race back to the cottage?" With that, I ran at inhuman speed. Jacob transformed into his wolf form, chasing after me. It always seemed like a game that we would both play, but now that I am maturing quickly than any normal human, I am beginning to see Jacob in a different light. Jake changed from being my best friend and brother figure when I started to wonder what it would be like to kiss him...among a few other things, which thankfully my dad has no idea about.

Jacob has always been their for me, but now that I am thinking about him in a very different way, it scares me. Once I was sure that I lost him for a moment, I rested against a tree trunk, trying to gather my thoughts together. Am I in love with my best friend? Or am I letting my intense feelings surface so that I could sleep with a guy or experience my first kiss? So many things kept running through my mind, when I suddenly heard footsteps. I assumed that Jacob had phased back human again, so I stood up and brush the dirt from my pants. "What took you so long, slow poke? C'mon, you're as fast as I am, so what's the big deal?" I said, looking around the tree.

Jake wasn't here...he really wasn't.

"Jake? Where are you?" I called out, looking around the tree again. More footsteps came closer...almost like a stampede. I was about to jump, before someone's hands covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. I fought back, kicking and punching until I was finally released from my captor. When I turned to face them, no one was there. Trying to listen with my vampire hearing, I knew that there were others out here, and in my mind I believed that they were human hunters or something...but how could they be human if they were able to hold me longer than normal humans would?

Soon, I felt more hands trying to grab me, and as I tried to fight again, one hand covered my mouth with a cloth...with a smell that I have never smelt before...and as I tried not to breathe...I was too late when darkness took over my vision and consciousness.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

I felt a pounding in my head, as I'd tried to wake up from the induced coma that I was apparently in for a while. Once I was able to see everything more clearly, I noticed that something was off. I was lying on a bed made of bison fur...an animal that hasn't been around for years from what I have known...and I could smell incense and some other spices. As I tried to get up, I felt a hand push on my shoulders, and soon heard a voice, "Do not get up, you're still injured."

I looked to see a girl who looked like my age with a wash cloth and with black as night hair piled on top of her head. "Where am I?"

"You're in Haven Caves, a hidden society of many people like you. I'm afraid that my men have attacked you on accident...well, those whom hunt humans, of course. Don't worry, I gave them the proper punishment once we have learned that you are one of us."

"Who are you?" I asked her, as she rested the wet, cooling rag on my forehead. Thank God that it's helping with my headache...a bit, though, but still.

"My name is Rosalina," She said, wiping my forehead with the wash cloth. "But you can call me Rose. What may we call you?"

"Nessie, call me Nessie."

As I made to sit up, Rose helped me, then she pulled me to stand and walked me to the opening crack of the tent coverlet. She lifted the covering of the tent, and I saw something that I have never thought to be possible. There were vampires...but I could hear a beating heart and the sound of the blood rushing through their bodies from each and every one of them. I can't believe that this is possible, and I asked her if it was possible that all of them were dhampirs. "Yes Nessie, we are. We'd remained hidden for many years, because most vampires do not trust nor believe for us to exist. What amazes me is that you're able to live in real world, unlike the rest of us. Why is that?"

"It's a long story...I'll tell you about it on another day."

"Well, in the meantime, you wouldn't mind staying for a bite, would you?" How could I refuse such an offer when I want to learn more about Rose and these people...because they are what I am as well, and I think I am going to like it here.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter to this story, and please leave me a review or a PM; all questions are welcomed! Thank you again and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

**This is an author note, and I know how everyone must hate these when I post them. However, this does result in my writing and the amount of time and availability I have left.**

**Well, though my college semester is about to end for another one to begin in the next year, I am struggling with one of my classes, and that there is a possibility that I might have to retake it again, after going through the class twice already. Not only that, I have final exams for my other classes (that I am so relieved that I am doing so well in them), plus I am working over the Thanksgiving holiday as well as planning my sister's baby shower that will be this weekend, I am a little overwhelm.**

**Since I am finishing my year at community college in the spring and will be transferring to George Mason University (GO PATRIOTS!), I've decided to try to focus on certain stories (while also work on collaborations of stories with another writer on here as well) at a time and try to complete them one at a time. That means, that I will mostly be working on one story, with the occasional updates of the other ones. I have eight stories now posted on this website, and if you do not know their titles, here they are:**

_My Better Half_

_Twenty Years_

_The Women Who Wages War_

_Bewitched_

_Strangers Like Me_

_The Barbarian's Muse_

_Genovia's New Queen_

_Abduction II_

**Please check my profile page to see the poll I have posted on there and you may choose which story you would rather have me focus more on now and we can take it from there. You may choose more than once, if you like a lot of stories that I have written on here and can't decide on one, or you do not necessarily have to vote at all. You may also submit questions about any of the stories listed above through either review or PM (if you have an account on here, I would prefer that you would PM me, because normally it will not allow you to post a review on the same chapter again if I update and take down the note sometime later in the week…if you posted under your account name) It happens a lot to me, all the time, so I try not to do that as much anymore, and sometimes if I have to, I use the anonymous review instead.**

**Anyways, I will say that from the questions that I have received from **_Twenty Years_**…which was, how many children does Billy actually have? The answer to that is only five, and they are:**

_**Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob Black—through Billy's wife, Sarah**_

_**Embry Call—through Billy's former mistress, Tiffany…and last but not least**_

_**Chrissa Killigan—through Billy's one-night stand, Anne**_

**Those are the only children that he has, and that is all that he will ever have, but if you have any more questions on any of the stories or the characters, please ask…I enjoy reading them and answering them as best I can.**

**Thanks for reading and have a happy holiday, from Dreamcatcher94**


	3. HIATUS INDEFINITELY!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS**

**EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES ON HERE WILL ALL BE ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY, UNTIL A DECISION IS MADE ABOUT WHICH STORY I WILL FOCUS ON. SINCE ONLY THREE PEOPLE HAVE PUT IN THEIR INPUTS ALREADY AND HAVE MY UTTER SUPPORT IN THEIR TALENTS AND HAVE TRUSTED THEIR INSTINCTS, I HAVE NOW REALIZED THAT NO ONE ELSE CARES ANY MORE ABOUT MY STORIES AT ALL ANYMORE. IT MAY BE THAT THEY ARE IN SCHOOL OR THAT IT IS THE HOLIDAYS ALREADY, TO WHICH I UNDERSTAND BECAUSE I AM BARELY HAVING ANYTIME EXCEPT FOR NOW BEFORE I LEAVE FOR WORK TONIGHT, BUT TO KNOW THAT NO ONE ELSE CARES IS HEARTBREAKING.**

**WHICH IS WHY I WILL NOT ONLY BE PLACING ALL OF MY STORIES ON HIATUS BUT THAT I WILL NO LONGER BE COMING ONTO FANFICTION INDEFINITELY UNTIL MY PROBLEMS WITH TRYING TO BE ON HERE, WORK, AND GO TO SCHOOL. MY NEXT FEW MONTHS WILL BE HECTIC BECAUSE ONCE MY NIECE IS BORN, SHE AND MY SISTER WILL BE STAYING WITH MY FAMILY UNTIL HER HUSBAND RETURNS FROM DEPLOYMENT IN AFGHANISTAN, AND I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ALSO HELP MY SISTER.**

**I AM SORRY THAT THIS IS IN ALL CAPS, BUT I AM VERY FRUSTRATED AND UPSET AND ANGRY ALL IN ONE. IF NO ONE CARES ABOUT MY WRITING ANYMORE (TO WHICH I UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE I AM BEGINNING TO LOSE INTEREST NOW), THEN DO NOT BOTHER READING ANY OF MY STORIES ANYMORE, AND I WILL DELETE EVERY LAST ONE IF I HAVE TO, REGARDLESS OF HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, I CANNOT STAND TRYING TO GET EVERYONE APPROVAL, WHEN ALL I GET IS INSULTS, EVEN THOUGH I WOULD LIKE SOME SUPPORT AND MAYBE EVEN ADVICES.**

**HOWEVER, I WILL SAY THAT MY BETTER HALF AND TWENTY YEARS ARE BOTH IN HIGH RANKS FOR BEING ONLY SOLE STORY WRITINGS, ONLY, AND I THANK THOSE OF YOU WHOM HAVE PUT IN YOUR INPUT.**

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST AND FINAL AUTHOR NOTE THAT I WILL HAVE EVER WRITTEN, AND IF I DO NOT HEAR FROM ANY OF MY FELLOW READERS, THAN FAREWELL UNTIL SOME DECISION HAS BEEN MADE. FOR NOW, I DO NOT HAVE A SINGLE DECISION IN MIND, AND NOR DO I HAVE A PLAN FOR ANY OF MY STORIES ANYMORE UNTIL AT LEAST I HAVE A CLEARER VISION IN MIND. **

**IF I HAVE TO REWRITE EVERY SINGLE ONE, AND NOT POST ANY OF THEM UNTIL I KNOW THAT THEY HAVE BEEN SEEN BY A BETA, TO WHICH I AM STILL SEARCHING FOR, THEN I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO TAKE **

**EVERY **

**SINGLE**

**ONE**

**OF**

**MY **

**STORIES**

_**DOWN!**_

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY READING, FROM DREAMCATCHER94**


End file.
